Hopeless
by Ihansa
Summary: Haza and Ghirahim were crafted from the same darkness and share a strong bond with one another. Haza, unfortunately, cannot see eye to eye with him. Even with all the care she has for her counterpart, she will not allow him to reawaken Demise.


**I had an idea last night after playing some Skyward Sword, and I just had to start a story. I don't know if I'll stick to this one. If you like it leave a review or tell me what I can do to make it better. Perhaps it will encourage me to write more. :)**

"This way, your grace," Haza beckoned the spirit maiden to a room within The Skyview Temple that held a door that only she would be able to pass through.

"I don't understand," the spirit maiden said, "Who are you and why are you helping me?"

Haza turned to face the yellow haired sky child and kneeled to her level to look into her eyes. "It's best that you forget about me once you walk through that door over there," she said, "I'm helping you because I believe in the cause of the goddess."

The young girl looked at her with confusion. "I know this is hard for you to understand, but I cannot go beyond that door with you," she explained, "You'll know what to do once you are on the other side. Trust me."

She could tell that the spirit maiden did not fully trust her, but she was glad to see her do as she instructed and walk towards the door that vanished before her. She looked at Haza once more who nodded at her reassuringly before she walked through. The door then reappeared disabling her from following.

With that, she snapped her fingers to find herself right outside of the temple. She was beginning to feel hope and a sense of relief, but it was all crushed when she saw a familiar face approaching her.

Ghirahim looked quite out of place in his surroundings. Through the centuries she had known Faron Woods to be a peaceful and beautiful place. Ghirahim, to her was the embodiment of evil, and he had summoned monsters to reap havoc on the place attempting to stop the hero from reaching the spirit maiden before he did. She had seen this coming since the moment Hylia had sealed Demise away which was why she was going to do everything she could to stop him. She would not allow Demise to have control once again.

Some humans would consider her relationship to be one similar to siblings, while others would consider them to be each other's significant other. Anyway one looked at it, they were connected and created for the same purpose; the destruction of the human race. They shared a strong resemblance physically. They had the same white hair and lips, silvery skin, and a similar slender build. She kept her hair a little longer and braided over her left shoulder allowing for her right pointy ear to show. For as long as she knew him, she knew him to be very vain and concerned about his appearance, which explained the way he wore his seal around his waist with a yellow handkerchief as if it were some sort of a belt. She kept her seal hidden on her back covered by the fabric of her simple black dress that hung passed her knees.

He smirked upon seeing her sending chills through her body. "Well, well," he said in a voice as smooth as silk. He placed a white gloved hand on his chest as if the sight of her brought him gratification. "If it isn't my lovely counterpart, Lady Haza." With a casual twirl he disappeared into thin air. She knew him all to well. She turned to see him leaning against the doorway of the temple. "Hello, Ghirahim," she said, "It's good to see you again." It was not a lie. As much as she wanted to prevent him from resurrecting Demise, there was still a strong bond between the two of them; a bond that could never be broken by any sort of conflict. He approached her and gently took her and in his and pressed it against his lips. "Likewise," he said, "I was wondering when we would run into one another." He turned his attention back to the entrance. "Although, I do believe apologies are in order," he mumbled, "This whole situation wasn't meant to be so sloppy. I should already be in possession of the girl, but that pitiful servant of the goddess intruded in on my plans." Haza could hear the touch of venom in his tone. Nothing had changed. He was still completely devoted to Demise. She let out a sigh causing him to turn his attention back to her. "Worry not, Lady Haza," he chuckled, "I can sense her within the walls of this temple. I trust you can too. Why else would you be here?"

Haza turned away from him and studied the woods. Why were they so determined to ruin this world? What was it that they hated about it? "That's not why I'm here," she said, "You know we don't see eye to eye on certain things." She decided not to tell him the whole truth. She felt his arm snake around her waist and pull her close to him. "Why must you choose to wear black?" he asked casually.

"The location of my seal will remain a secret, Ghirahim," she said.

He wrapped his other arm around her shoulders holding her close in a sort of embrace. He leaned his head so close to her ear that his lips were slightly touching her lobe. "You've hidden it for thousands of years," he whispered, "How much longer do you plan on hiding it from me, your only kin."

Haza pulled away from him. "Knock it off, Ghirahim," she said sharply.

Ghirahim placed both hands on his chest and relaxed his posture. "It pains me that even after centuries you still choose not to open yourself to me." His tone was slightly mocking, imitating that of a love struck fool. "No matter," he said with a giggle, "Perhaps you'll finally warm up to me once I find the girl." He smiled at her once more and bowed his head. "Until then," he said before snapping his fingers and disappearing.

For now, she was not worried. He would not be able to pass through the door just as she wasn't. The two of them, after all, were made from darkness and evil and not amount of will or strength would allow them to disturb the spirit maiden's purification.


End file.
